Noah Mason
|place = 4/21 |alliances = Blue Box Twerkers Alliance Sick of This Shit Alliance Mayene Three Five Guys Burgers and Fries Anti-Kriol Coalition Four Cool Dudes |challenges = 9 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 38}} Noah Mason is a contestant from Survivor: Fuerteventura, the first season of The Jovial Alpaca ORG Wiki. Application Info Age: 16 Three words to describe you: Fun-loving, confident and "chill". Strategy coming into the game: I will play the "Woo Card," as I will call it. Essentially, I'm going to head into this season being three things. Me, myself, and I! I have been told by numerous people that I am one of the nicest, sweetest and one of the most charming people they've ever met. I'm a good friend and a fierce competitor, and that is exactly what I'll bring to the table. I will be both here and away when needed so, and, if I must, fly a little under-the-radar and let the game move around me. But who knows? Time will tell, but until then, this will be my answer! Voting History Post-Survivor *Noah later went on to make an appearance on Survivor: Tunisia as James Lobban's Loved One and went on to compete with him in a Loved Ones Challenge. Unfortunately for them, they placed last. Trivia *Despite Noah winning an Individual Immunity Idol on Day 6, he never got the chance to use it, as Kriol won the reward of choosing which tribe would go to the following Tribal Council. They decided to send Roatan, in turn, granting Mayene immunity. Afterwards, all Individual Immunity Idols would no longer be in play post-merge, effectively making them all null and void. **However, on Day 25, Noah, alongside Alf Niugnep, would both go on to win Individual Immunity Idols and use them at the following Tribal Council. **Coincidentally, on Day 6, Alf and Noah were the two who received the Individual Immunity Idols for that cycle. *Noah designed the tribe flag for Mayene. *Noah was in the game on his birthday (his birthday, September 22, coincided with Day 13 of Fuerteventura). He turned 17. **Noah was also in the game while a family member passed away (his grandfather passed away on Day 20 in the same season). *Noah won three Individual Immunity Idols in a row during the merge in Fuerteventura. However, not once did he use any of them on himself, but rather, he gave all of them to Tyler Fennessy. *Noah is the first contestant to be both the final person voted out of a season and to be the final member of the Jury. *Noah won the most challenges during Fuerteventura, winning nine out of the eighteen challenges that took place during the season. *Currently, Noah holds the record for most individual challenge wins, winning four in his original season. *Noah's loved one from the Loved Ones Challenge on Day 32 of Fuerteventura, Tyler Ridgeway, went on to compete in the third season of The Jovial Alpaca ORG Wiki, Survivor: Yucatan. Category:Survivor: Fuerteventura Category:Contestant Category:Contestants from the USA Category:Male Contestants Category:Autistic Contestants Category:Mayene Tribe Category:Kinavatse Tribe Category:Idol Handlers Category:4th Place Category:Fuerteventura Jury Members